


The Scientist

by RynaVratasky



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, No sé en que estaba pensando cuando escribí esto, Reencarnación, Reincarnation, pero de todos modos no me arrepiento
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RynaVratasky/pseuds/RynaVratasky
Summary: Val camina por las calles de Estocolmo, recordando la angustia que un documental sobre desastres nucleares le causó.Aunque no sabe a ciencia cierta si es que esa angustia le pertenece o es de alguien más.





	The Scientist

Se siente bien respirar el aire fresco. El oxígeno que llena sus pulmones por completo. La suave brisa que mueve su cabello pelirrojo y sacude suavemente su vestido.

Val camina por las calles de Estocolmo, está tan solo a unas cuadras del café al que suele ir con frecuencia. Borja y los demás ya deben de estar esperándola, después de todo, es su cumpleaños.

La joven se decidió venir al mundo un 27 de Abril en una fresca tarde de primavera. Un parto relativamente sencillo que había resultado en una bebé de cabello rojo y ojos azules. Su madre había decidido llamarla Val, quizá influenciada por la famosa estrella de Hollywood.

La joven había tenido una infancia y adolescencia típicas. Había ido al colegio, era una buena estudiante y aunque tímida, tenía varios amigos en su haber. La vida tranquila y predecible había seguido su curso hasta que fue de intercambio estudiantil a Inglaterra. La chica deseaba perfeccionar su inglés y aquel pais le había parecido ideal.

Conoció a Borja, un muchacho alto, fornido, de cabello castaño y zafiros por ojos que venia de la provincia española de Aragón. Era poseedor de una mirada que hacía estremecer a cualquiera y con el que fue difícil entablar una amistad. Ironicamente, Val había sentido desde el principio una extraña conexión con el, cada que lo veía era como estar presa de un Deja vú que no terminaba. Un raro anhelo que aunque se sentía propio, también parecía pertenecer a alguien más.

Con el pasar de los días, lo que había empezado como una convivencia casi obligatoria por culpa de los planes de estudio, se había convertido en salidas a cafés, parques y plazas. Ella intentaba enseñarle algunas oraciones en su lengua materna y el le hablaba de su vida. Con el tiempo Borja aprendió a hablar sueco con fluidez y ella a dejar de ver la vida con tanta ingenuidad.

La convivencia siguió con normalidad hasta que ambos vieron un documental que relataba desastres nucleares. Ambos se habían quedado prendidos de aquel programa y cuando éste finalizó, los jóvenes quedaron atrapados en un mar de preguntas que, aún sin saber porque, les generaba una gran angustia. Se habían relatado los incidentes de Three Mile Island, Chernobyl y Fukushima.

Y era el segundo el que más les causaba inquietud.

Fueron a las biblioteca, repasaron cada artículo de internet, cada documental que hablara de la tragedia. Intentando entender por completo la magnitud del desastre y cómo esta había evolucionado con el pasar de los años. No fue hasta que Val leyó de las reparaciones realizadas a los reactores RMBK, las cancelaciones de construcción y del cierre de dos plantas nucleares que funcionaban a base de ellos que sintió como un enorme peso era liberado se sus hombros. Miro a Borja cuando leía aquel artículo, el muchacho la miro hasta que concluyó con la lectura. Se le había acercado, tomando sus mejillas con sus manos y sonriendo. Para después abrazarla.

Habían pasado un par de años desde aquel momento y aunque sentía un poco de angustia cada que leía algo relativo a aquella tragedia, también sentía tranquilidad. Como si una carga pesada y dolorosa finalmente hubiese desaparecido, liberándola.

Terminó su recorrido, entró a la pequeña cafetería. Borja le sonrió acercándose a ella.

—Valera.—Murmuró a su oído con cariño.—Por fin estás aquí.

**Author's Note:**

> De verdad, no deseo hacer mofa o trivializar de ningún modo la tragedia que asoló y que seguirá asolando a gran parte de la humanidad. Este drabble toma su título de la canción homónima de Coldplay.


End file.
